villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pria Lavesque
Pria Lavesque is the main antagonist from "Pria", episode 1.05 of The Orville. She was portrayed by Charlize Theron, who also played Queen Ravenna in Snow White and the Huntsman and its sequel The Huntsman: Winter's War, and Cipher in The Fate of the Furious. Biography Pria Lavesque was introduced as the captain of a wrecked ship, and she sent a distress signal to the crew of The Orville. Captain Ed Mercer, along with Alara and Gordon, rescued Pria and brought her back to their ship, and following the rescue, Pria makes an impression on the Orville's crew, especially Ed, who bonds with her due to their similarities. Admiral Kelly Grayson (Ed's superior and ex-wife) becomes suspicious of Pria, and checks Pria's claim that she was part of a mining expedition and was performing duties for them during the crash, only to find that there was no record of her - despite Pria's claim that she had been there for a year. Kelly's concerns about Pria fall on deaf ears when she informs Ed, who later reprimanded Alara when she and Kelly looked around in Pria's room - where they found an unknown rectangular-shaped substance. Later on, Pria saved the ship and the crew from a dark matter storm, and after this, Ed took her to another planet, where their feelings for each other increased. Despite Ed's request to take things slow, he and Pria ended up having sex; after which Ed told Pria about Kelly's infidelity (the reason for their split). After the same mysterious substance was found jammed on the ship, Ed, Kelly, and Alara, confronted Pria, who later revealed her true identity as an unscrupulous artifacts seller from the 29th century. She set up her own crash to get on the Orville, which she planned to sell, and she also revealed that she intentionally set up the dark matter situation to further gain their trust. Pria stated that she changed the timeline with her actions; as the Orville originally crashed and killed the crew, but her plans to save the ship were solely so she could sell it at mint condition for a higher price, all while using her powers to control the ship. As the crew was heading towards the wormhole, Pria appeared and made contact with her buyer, but her deal was thwarted once Isaac (who was badly destroyed attempting to remove Pria's device) sent a message to the ship revealing that he had been fixed. After engaging in a fight with Kelly, the evil Pria ended up taken into custody, and after her arrest, she made one last attempt to coerce Ed into going with her, reminding him of the Orville's existence changing the timeline. Ed reminded Pria that she changed things due to her saving the ship, and he ordered the wormhole destroyed, sending Pria to her own time. Gallery Capt. Pria Lavesque.jpg Pria Villainess.jpg Category:Female Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Thugs Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Pure Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists